


whole new ballgame

by wolfwithpanthereyes



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithpanthereyes/pseuds/wolfwithpanthereyes
Summary: Snapshot from an AU where Mulder & Scully have pulled a bodyswap.





	whole new ballgame

“Hallucinogenic drugs.”  


Mulder glanced up, momentarily distracted enough to stop playing with the hem of his skirt. Or rather, Scully’s skirt. The one she distinctly remembered buying only a few weeks ago to replace the one torn while chasing down their last case. Or so she thought she remembered.  


“Drugs,” Mulder repeated, looking thoughtful. At least, Scully supposed that’s what his expression was meant to convey. She had read once that if you met a clone of yourself, you wouldn’t recognise it as yourself.  


Watching Mulder in her body was similar to that. His expressions were second nature to her now, but presented with them on the face she usually only saw in the mirror was a whole new ballgame.  


She wondered if she could recognise herself behind the face she was currently wearing, if Mulder was thinking along similar lines.  


“If it’s drugs, then I should be you thinking I’m me, yeah?” Mulder reached for a sunflower seed, misjudged the distance, and groaned. “Scully, your arms are short. Besides, there’s an immediate flaw in your theory.”  


“That being?” Scully shoved the bag of seeds across the desk, preventing Mulder from having to half-stand for them.  


He flashed her a grin and cracked a seed between his teeth, smudging lipstick. “I remember intimate details of a life as Fox Mulder that Dana Scully couldn’t possibly possess. I’m telling you Scully, we’ve pulled an actual body swap.”  


Much as Scully wanted to argue the rational side of things, she couldn’t deny that this indeed seemed to be the case. “Well, how do we get out of it?”  


“What, you don’t like my body?” Mulder’s hands had returned to her skirt, twisting the hem over and over between his fingers. There could be more inappropriate things for him to be touching, so Scully let it go for now.  


“I prefer it when it’s on you,” she replied with full honesty.  


“Yeah, same.” Mulder tugged strands of his hair around in front of his face, and Scully had to bite her tongue to stop telling him off for messing her hair up like that. “Although it’s kinda great to finally see colour the way everyone else does, no wonder you’ve always got admirers."  


"We can discuss how to get out of this when you’re done fiddling with my body. Should be any day now.”


End file.
